


Sotto il Sole Dorniano

by Mina28



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina28/pseuds/Mina28
Summary: Sansa e Sandor si incontrano di nuovo a Dorne. Entrambi sono cambiati, e ci vuole un po' prima che si comprendano l'un l'altra.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Il Viaggiatore Solitario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under the Dornish Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518821) by [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/pseuds/LadyTP). 



> Questo è il permesso datomi dell'autrice, LadyTP, sia su tumblr che qui su AO3, di tradurre le sue storie: 
> 
> \-- Tumblr: "Ciao, è bello vederti qui! Visto che non hai ancora un account tumblr, devo risponderti pubblicamente, spero che non ti dispiaccia. Risponderò anche al tuo nuovo commento su AO3. E la risposta è senza dubbio sì, sarei onorata se lo facessi.  
> Che tu stia chiedendo il mio permesso dimostra che sei una persona gentile e so che lo farai correttamente con gli appropriati riconoscimenti e tutto -- quindi sì, procedi pure! Naturalmente sarei molto interessata a sapere quale storia e dove."
> 
> \-- AO3: "Ciao di nuovo! Ho appena risposto alla tua domanda anche su tumblr, ma lo dirò anche qui: hai la mia piena benedizione per tradurre!" 
> 
> A lei, regalo questa prima traduzione e le altre che riguarderanno le sue storie successive, sempre con Sandor e Sansa; grazie per avermi dato questa opportunità. 
> 
> Nota dell'autrice, LadyTP 
> 
> Scritta per "Comment Fic Meme No. 2" sul sansa-sandor.livejournal.com dal suggerimento di the_moonmoth: "Loro si incontrano ancora, ma nessuno di loro è davvero come l'altro lo ricordava. Un sacco di attrito mentre imparano a conoscersi di nuovo." 
> 
> Ulteriori note:
> 
> Il mondo ha bisogno di un'altra fanfiction SanSan? Probabilmente no. Abbiamo noi, persone ordinarie che viviamo la nostra ordinaria vita, bisogno di uno sbocco ai nostri impulsi creativi -- un godimento e una soddisfazione che possiamo raggiungere facendo girare le nostre storie degli eventi e dei personaggi che amiamo? Diavolo sì! 
> 
> Se ciò significa che queste storie saranno quindi gettate sull'ignaro mondo invece di spingerle nel proverbiale cassetto -- beh, possiamo solo incolpare il world wide web. 
> 
> Mi è piaciuto molto scrivere questo e quello in sé è abbastanza per me. Ma ovviamente questo non vuol dire che se qualcun altro ottiene anche il minimo piacere di questo, è tutto assolutamente bellissimo, un bonus incredibile!

**Sansa**

Sansa sentiva il vento caldo soffiarle indietro i capelli in un glorioso velo di rosso mentre spingeva in avanti la sua cavalcatura per raggiungere i suoi amici che stavano continuando a cavalcare, sparsi attraverso i campi ingialliti fuori da Lancia del Sole. Rise, esortando la sua piccola giumenta con grida acute di incoraggiamento. La cavalla era di taglia piccola come tutti i famosi destrieri di sabbia* di Dorne, ma compensava per la sua mancanza di dimensioni con la sua velocità e la sua resistenza.

Il gruppo davanti a lei consisteva di altri quattro; due donne, una ragazza e un uomo, ognuno forte, snello e al culmine della loro giovinezza. Tutti cavalcavano destrieri di sabbia come quello di Sansa e il fatto che stessero cavalcando da mezza giornata quasi senza alcun riposo non emergeva nei cavalieri o nelle loro cavalcature.

Finalmente Sansa raggiunse il gruppo che aveva rallentato, avvicinandosi alla strada principale che si snodava verso la Porta dell'Albero piegato indietro fino al Passo del Principe.

"Alla fine vi avrei raggiunto! Semplicemente avete imbrogliato iniziando la corsa mentre io ero ancora a terra!", urlò agli altri, ancora raggiante per la sensazione di euforia che la lunga corsa aveva suscitato in lei.

"Questo è quello che pensi tu! Noi sappiamo che non è così -- tu non ci avresti mai raggiunti se noi non avessimo rallentato", sogghignò la ragazza. Aveva capelli neri lucenti ed occhi neri e non era difficile vedere la somiglianza con il suo famoso padre Oberyn Martell, la Vipera Rossa.

"Sto migliorando, Elia. Ricorda che non sono nata in sella come il resto di voi." Sansa avanzò cercando di vedere perché gli altri si fossero fermati.

Una figura solitaria si stava facendo strada, cavalcando un cavallo robusto ad un ritmo costante e lento. Niente di insolito in questo, tranne per il fatto che l'uomo era vestito in una tunica marrone e grigia con ampie maniche a campana e un cappuccio a punta sollevato sulla testa, che lo indicavano come un fratello della Fede. E la sua altezza -- era imponente; alto e largo. I Fratelli dei Sette non venivano spesso a Dorne, e coloro che venivano di solito erano piccoli e magri, in ritiro spirituale. L'uomo sembrava stanco dal modo in cui le sue ampie spalle stavano cedendo. Stava osservando la strada di fronte a sé e solo brevemente sollevò gli occhi per valutare il gruppo. Erano troppo lontani per vedere i suoi lineamenti o lui i loro, ma ovviamente arrivò alla stessa conclusione che fecero loro -- che gli altri non rappresentavano un immediato pericolo -- dunque abbassò lo sguardo e continuò ad arrancare a fatica.

Il più vecchio del gruppo, il giovane uomo chiamato Trysan, finalmente parlò. "È meglio che torniamo a Lancia del Sole. Questo viaggiatore sembra abbastanza innocuo, ma forse ha notizie dagli altri regni. Sospetto che il principe Doran vorrà vederlo ed interrogarlo abbastanza presto e non mi dispiacerebbe essere lì quando accadrà." Fece voltare il suo cavallo e lo guidò verso la città, le altre che lo seguivano ancora ridendo e scherzando l'una con l'altra.

Trysan era una guardia alla corte del Principe Doran, incaricato di occuparsi delle selvagge figlie e cugine di Casa Martell -- e la loro pupilla. In questa gita specifica lui e Sansa erano stati raggiunti dalla giovane Elia Sand, figlia di Oberyn Martell ed Ellaria Sand, Arianne Martell, la figlia più vecchia e l'erede del Principe Doran e dalla loro amica Narella Sand. Inaspettatamente lei non era la progenie di Oberyn Martell, ma quella di un altro cavaliere Dorniano. Eppure era ugualmente una buona amica e compagna delle figlie e della pupilla di Casa Martell.

Sansa seguì il gruppo, lanciando ancora uno sguardo al viaggiatore solitario. Lui le ricordava qualcuno. _Se non lo sapessi meglio, potrebbe esserci solo un uomo di quelle dimensioni e statura... ma lui è_ _morto, è_ _morto da anni._ Per un momento i pensieri di lei ritornarono a quei dolorosi anni ad Approdo del Re, dove un uomo di dimensioni enormi e dal viso spaventoso era stato il suo improbabile difensore.

**Sandor**

Sandor era stanco ed esausto e solo la consapevolezza che la fine del suo viaggio si stesse avvicinando lo aveva fatto andare avanti per l'ultimo giorno. Era stato un lungo percorso dall'isola Silenziosa a Dorne, specialmente per chi viaggiava da solo con soltanto un cavallo e non molto denaro da spendere nelle locande.

Finalmente aveva raggiunto Lancia del Sole. Mancavano solo un altro po' di leghe da percorrere e sarebbe arrivato a destinazione. Vide un gruppo di giovani cavallerizzi più lontano, ma sebbene si fossero fermati per osservarlo, non sembravano minacciosi e presto si girarono e galopparono via. Mentre lo facevano lui pensò di vedere un lampo di lunghi capelli rossi che fluiva dietro una di loro, e quello portò alla sua mente ricordi dolorosi di un'altra testa di capelli rossi, da molti anni fa.

Sansa Stark. Aveva pensato a lei molte volte nel corso degli anni fin dalla notte in cui l'aveva minacciata con un pugnale, aveva rubato una canzone e l'aveva abbandonata ai leoni scappando come un codardo. Sansa Stark. Lei era stata il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente quando giaceva morente vicino al Tridente, pronto a lasciare questo mondo e contemplando le sue gesta passate. Aveva fatto così tanto di sbagliato, a malapena qualcosa di giusto -- non un buon riscontro da considerare alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Quello era stato prima che il Confratello Anziano l'aveva trovato e contro la sua volontà lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi. Non era stato facile: sia il suo corpo che la sua mente sembravano aver rifiutato di cedere alla chiamata dei vivi. Ci erano volute infinita pazienza e dedizione del Confratello Anziano, ma alla fine lui aveva cominciato a guarire. Il corpo era stato più facile, a dispetto della leggera zoppia che si era protratta per molto tempo -- ma guarire la sua mente era stato più difficile.

Si era rivelata essere una straordinaria battaglia di volontà; il Confratello Anziano determinato a vedere ciò che vi era di buono in lui ed incoraggiarlo, Sandor determinato a nasconderlo ancora più in profondità di quanto non fosse mai stato e mostrargli quanto aveva torto se pensava che ogni anima avesse alcune caratteristiche riscattabili. La sua non ne aveva; la sua anima era nera e sfregiata e terribile e oltre la redenzione.

Tuttavia nel corso dei mesi e degli anni l'insistenza dell'uomo aveva iniziato a ripagarlo. Sandor aveva cominciato a pensare alla sua vita passata in una nuova luce e aveva gradualmente iniziato a vedere i collegamenti tra la sua infanzia e i suoi traumi ed il ferito essere umano che era diventato di conseguenza. La sua lealtà ai Lannister era stata unicamente una dimostrazione del suo bisogno di ancorare se stesso a qualcosa di stabile, non importa quanto contorto o sbagliato fosse. Quel bisogno di attaccamento aveva alimentato le sue azioni quando aveva obbedito agli ordini di Lord Tywin e di Joffrey senza fare domande, non curandosi di chi feriva nel processo o di quanto fossero sbagliate le sue azioni.

Solo il Confratello Anziano gli aveva continuamente parlato riguardo alla moralità e cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato --- lui stesso non aveva mai considerato le cose da quella prospettiva. Nel corso di molte serate tranquille loro avevano avuto lunghe discussioni riguardo la moralità e la filosofia, e gradualmente Sansa aveva iniziato a vedere come la sua vita era stata guidata da questi principi nonostante non lo avesse mai realizzato. Il suo odio per i falsi cavalieri, I nobili calcolatori e le bugie così come i suoi sentimenti confusi riguardo al forte che dominava sul debole -- erano tutti stati una manifestazione della sua mente che cercava di trovare un senso in questo mondo, ma non avendo incoraggiamento o guida per trovarlo.

Era ancora arrabbiato, ed abbracciava ancora quella rabbia silenziosa dentro di sé; la stessa rabbia che lo aveva sostenuto per così tanti anni quando non aveva nient'altro su cui contare. Ma invece di mirare il suo odio verso tutti quelli che lo circondavano, esso aveva trovato il suo bersaglio naturale nella causa principale del proprio dolore, e di innumerevoli altri; suo fratello Gregor Clegane. L'altro sentimento che lentamente crebbe in lui nonostante la sua resistenza fu il riconoscimento che il suo unico modo per trovare la redenzione fosse tramite risarcimento. Aveva bisogno di rimediare alle ferite che lui e la sua famiglia avevano causato alle loro vittime offrendo loro i suoi servizi. Ma chi avrebbe accettato il suo rimorso, chi avrebbe creduto alla sua sincerità?

**Sansa**

Sansa era ancora immersa nei ricordi risvegliati dalla vista dell'alto viaggiatore mentre cavalcavano indietro a Lancia del Sole. Quegli anni sembravano essere così lontani -- qualche volta lei poteva andare per settimane senza pensare affatto riguardo a quel periodo terribile. Era stata a Dorne come una pupilla dei Martell per oltre due anni, mandata lì come risultato di uno stallo fra il gioco di potere tra le Case Lannister e Tyrell.

Dopo il fidanzamento di Margaery con Re Joffrey, le ambizioni di Casa Tyrell erano cresciute per competere con quelle dei Lannister. Dopo la proposta di matrimonio di Willas Tyrell a Lady Sansa Stark, l'ultima progenie rimasta di Lord Eddard Stark e la legittima erede di Grande Inverno, i Lannister avevano lanciato la loro controproposta di farla sposare** a Tyrion Lannister. Nessuna delle parti aveva concordato al suggerimento dell'altra parte, dunque come un misero compromesso avevano convenuto di mandarla a Dorne con Oberyn Martell. Doveva essere sorvegliata finché un matrimonio adatto si sarebbe fatto in futuro. L'accordo fu anche considerato essere un buon modo per pagare il danno richiesto dai Martell per l'assassinio di Elia Martell e dei suoi figli. La testa di Ser Gregor Clegane e la tutela di una delle fanciulle più desiderabili nel regno erano stati le condizioni di Oberyn Martell -- e lui li aveva ricevuti entrambi, sebbene dopo la sua morte.

I preparativi furono fatti in segreto poiché c'erano molti che credevano Sansa fosse colpevole dell'omicidio di Joffrey. La Regina Cersei era stata inflessibile che avrebbe dovuto almeno sembrare che lei fosse stata punita. Quindi agli occhi del mondo lei era semplicemente sparita da Approdo del Re, per non essere più vista. Alcuni pensarono che fosse stata mandata nelle celle nere della Fortezza Rossa, tenuta lì per il resto della sua vita. Alcuni pensarono che fosse stata tranquillamente strangolata ed il suo corpo gettato in mare senza tanti complimenti. La cosa più importante per il Trono di Spade era stata di non apparire debole cedendo ai Martell. Sansa stessa non se ne interessava -- non c'era nessuno a preoccuparsi del suo destino adesso che tutti i suoi parenti erano morti, e tutto quello che aveva voluto era stato scappare da Approdo del Re.

Quando Sansa era arrivata per la prima volta a Lancia del Sole era ancora una giovane ragazza spaventata, incerta di cosa aspettarsi nella sua nuova prigione. Tuttavia era stata presto conquistata dal calore e dalla passione della corte Dorniana, presieduta dal cauto ma giusto Principe Doran. Mentre le settimane si trasformavano in mesi ed i mesi in anni, lei si era adattata alla sua nuova vita. Inizialmente era rimasta scioccata di vedere come le giovani fanciulle a corte e da altre parti si comportavano; così selvagge, così libere -- così spregiudicate e diverse dalle fanciulle negli altri regni. Potevano imparare ad usare le armi come mostrato dalle figlie di Oberyn Martell, le famose Serpi delle Sabbie. Potevano andare in giro liberamente, potevano cavalcare, potevano giocare, e qualche volta potevano persino scegliere i loro mariti -- o i loro amanti, il più delle volte, in base ai sussurri che aveva udito.

Ci era voluto un po' per l'educata giovane fanciulla allevata dalle Septa per superare le sue riserve, ma gradualmente Sansa aveva lasciato andare le sue inibizioni ed iniziato ad apprezzare la vita Dorniana. Aveva imparato come cavalcare e usare l'arco -- e aveva acquistato la capacità di ridere di nuovo. Durante le settimane trascorse ai Giardini dell'Acqua, il palazzo dei sovrani Dorniani fuori dalla capitale, scoprì le gioie di nuotare e si godette le piscine e le fontane di acqua cristallina punteggiate in tutto il parco del palazzo. Crebbe forte, crebbe felice. Lancia del Sole diventò la sua casa come Approdo del Re non lo era mai stata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> *Non ho trovato un modo migliore di tradurre "sand steed", ma vengono comunque mostrati anche nella serie tv e se ne parla nella wiki inglese, per chi fosse interessato a saperne di più; 
> 
> **La traduzione più letterale sarebbe "di sposarla/per sposarla", ma ho preferito usare una variazione che in italiano non stonasse con la frase ed il resto del paragrafo;


	2. Il Riconoscimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho pensato di iniziare a tradurre questa fanfiction non mi aspettavo di ricevere tante visualizzazioni: 45 è un record, per me, soprattutto se paragonato all'altra che sto scrivendo di mio pugno su questo sito.  
> Ad ogni modo, spero che chi legge trovi la mia versione piacevole ed interessante allo stesso tempo.

**Sandor**

Esternamente la vita di Sandor si era adattata alla semplice routine dell'isola Silenziosa; lavorava sodo come aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita, inizialmente scavando tombe e aiutando nei lavori di costruzioni intorno all'isola. Dopo che la milizia della Fede sollevò il capo, lui diventò un allenatore ricercato per i Figli del Guerriero e la Confraternita dei Poveri. Effettuò entrambi questi compiti senza lamentarsi -- in verità lui assaporava l'opportunità di impugnare ancora la spada e la lancia. Era bravo a farlo -- era davvero bravo -- e stavolta non doveva davvero uccidere nessuno. Questo lo lasciò libero di godersi l'euforia di percepire i suoi muscoli che obbedivano agli ordini della sua mente ancora prima che lui stesso ne fosse consapevole. Era soddisfatto da una fatica ottenuta soltanto da un duro giorno di bloccare, ostacolare e balzare in avanti nella danza vecchia come i primi uomini che combattevano gli uni con gli altri.

Rimase all'isola Silenziosa e nel corso degli anni pensò che probabilmente quello sarebbe stato il luogo dove sarebbe morto. Di vecchiaia, sperava, piuttosto che in una battaglia come ne era stato sicuro nella sua vita precedente. Inizialmente aveva intrattenuto pensieri di trovare Gregor ed esigere che rispondesse ai suoi crimini contro di lui e l'umanità -- ma la sua lotta per trovare la pace lo aveva frenato. Quando le notizie della morte di Gregor come risultato del duello con Oberyn Martell alla fine raggiunsero l'isola Silenziosa, fu deluso ma anche sollevato. Solo quando sentì le inquietanti dicerie della nuova montagna, Ser Robert Strong, che emergevano nel Sud, diventò di nuovo inquieto. _Gregor è davvero morto?_ _É possibile che in qualche modo sia stato riportato indietro?_ Questi pensieri lo infastidivano e non lo lasciavano in pace.

Infine li confidò al Confratello Anziano.

"Lui è morto. C'è una ventina di testimoni a dimostrarlo -- le sue urla di agonia sono state sentite dovunque nella Fortezza Rossa per giorni finché non si sono acquietate mentre il veleno sulla lancia della Vipera Rossa ha fatto il suo compito", lo calmò il Confratello Anziano.

"Le sue urla possono essersi quietate -- ma è stato a causa della sua morte o a causa della sua resurrezione?!", domandò Sandor, avanzando irrequieto attraverso il pavimento della Camera spoglia del Confratello Anziano. I suoi occhi brillavano e il lato bruciato della sua bocca si contraeva.

"La sua testa è stata mandata a Dorne come un dono dai Lannister ai Martell", continuò il Confratello Anziano. "Si dice che fosse il più grande teschio mai visto. Non avrebbe potuto essere di nessun altro, se non quello della Montagna."

"Le dimensioni sono una prova sufficiente?", ringhiò Sandor. "Si dice che i giganti nel Nord abbiano grossi teschi, può darsi che i Lannister avevano uno di quelli da mandare a Dorne."

"È un peccato che abbiano bollito il cranio fino all'osso, poiché in caso contrario le sue sembianze potrebbero aver rivelato la verità anche a quelli più dubbiosi", sospirò il Confratello Anziano.

Qualcosa stava tirando in fondo alla sua mente. Le sembianze di Gregor... Quindi ci arrivò.

"Cazzo! Potrei riconoscerlo perfino dal suo teschio! Quando era giovane, fu ferito alla testa in una delle sue prime mischie. Ho visto il nostro maestro pulire la sua ferita e ho visto come la sua tempia destra aveva ceduto, l'osso del suo cranio era stato schiacciato verso l'interno. Il maestro pulì la ferita e con il tempo guarì, ma il colpo nella sua testa rimase."

Sandor stava osservando davanti a sé con sguardo distratto, corrugando la fronte.

"Qualche tempo dopo i suoi mal di testa iniziarono. Lo hanno fatto impazzire e hanno rimosso qualsiasi scrupolo che poteva aver avuto prima. Non passò molto tempo da quando mi spinse la faccia nelle braci."

Lui sussultò al ricordo e si chiese se i due eventi erano connessi. Ma non importava, era stato tanto tempo prima e molto era successo da allora.

"Se solo potessi vedere il teschio potrei dire se è quello di Gregor oppure no. Se lo è, questo vorrebbe dire che è davvero morto e ora sta soffrendo nei Sette Inferi come dovrebbe.

Sandor aveva lasciato il Confratello Anziano allora, ma il pensiero era rimasto. Gradualmente continuò a tormentarlo* e crebbe fino a quando non poté più ignorarlo. Più ci pensava, più iniziava a vedere anche un'altra prospettiva. Confermare l'origine del teschio gli avrebbe permesso di offrire i suoi servigi ad una Casa che la sua famiglia aveva ferito. Se fosse riuscito a raggiungere Dorne per vederlo, e servire i Martell, forse avrebbe trovato quell'ultimo pezzo che mancava alla sua pace interiore che non aveva ancora trovato sull'isola Silenziosa.

Lui non aveva ferito personalmente i Martell, quello era vero. Ma nessuno di quelli che aveva ferito** era in giro per ricevere il suo rimorso. Non era stato coinvolto direttamente nella caduta della Casa Targaryen, avendo appena cominciato ad imparare le arti della guerra da ragazzo. Le altre guerre e battaglie in cui aveva combattuto avevano avuto troppi avversari diversi, e lui aveva ucciso equamente in tutte le famiglie tutti i nemici dei Lannister nelle Terre dei Fiumi e nelle Isole di Ferro.

C'era stata la Casa Stark, ovviamente. In ciò, le sue mani erano senza dubbio sporche. Era stato lì quando Lord Eddard era stato arrestato e quando sua figlia -- Sansa Stark -- era stata catturata dalla Regina Cersei. Era stato lì quando Lord Eddard aveva perduto la testa. _Ed ero lì quando Re Joffrey ti ha picchiata, uccellino. E sono semplicemente rimasto lì nel mio dannato mantello bianco e non ho fatto nulla. E quando ho fatto qualcosa, è stato solo con un'idea ubriaca di prenderti con la forza e minacciarti con un pugnale per darmi una canzone. E poi ti ho lasciata ai leoni._

Avrebbe voluto che ci fosse un modo in cui avrebbe potuto compensare le sue cattive azioni per loro, ma non c'erano più Stark nei Sette Regni. Lord Eddard era stato giustiziato, i suoi figli Bran e Rickon assassinati dagli uomini di ferro, sua moglie Lady Catelyn ed il suo figlio maggiore Robb Stark uccisi dai Frey. Sua figlia Arya perduta, probabilmente ormai morta da tempo. Quanto a lungo sarebbe sopravvissuta una giovane ragazza solitaria nelle Terre dei Fiumi in tempo di guerra, perfino una feroce come la piccola cagna-lupa? E l'altra sua figlia Sansa scomparsa qualche tempo dopo la morte di Re Joffrey, probabilmente anche uccisa dai Lannister.

Sansa era stata sospettata di aver avvelenato Joffrey, lui lo sapeva. Se questo era il caso, l'ira della Regina Cersei non avrebbe avuto limiti. Era sempre stata la leonessa che proteggeva i suoi cuccioli, e se qualcuno aveva fatto del male al suo primogenito... lui o lei era spacciato. Sandor era sicuro che Sansa non l'avesse fatto. Una lady così gentile, piena di cortesie e buone maniere, che aveva offerto la sua simpatia persino a un ruvido mastino come lui. Non poteva essere un'assassina, almeno non così astuta quanto era necessario per avvelenare qualcuno a morte. A volte lui si chiedeva dove giacesse il corpo di lei; i suoi carnefici avevano avuto la decenza di seppellirlo secondo i riti dei Sette? Le sorelle silenti avevano preparato il suo fragile giovane corpo, schiacciato prima della sua fioritura, e lo avevano sepolto in un luogo tranquillo? O era stato gettato in mare per essere mangiato dai pesci, che le avrebbero mordicchiato il viso e gli occhi blu Tully fin quando non fossero scomparsi...?

Ma questo non era un bene -- non c'era più nulla che lui potesse fare per i Lupi, né buono né cattivo. Tutto quello che poteva fare era seguire il suo nuovo proposito che lo avrebbe portato a Dorne.

**Sansa**

I cavallerizzi raggiunsero finalmente la città e il palazzo, baciati dagli ultimi raggi del sole che colorava tutto in luminose tonalità rosa-arancio, facendola sembrare come una città dei sogni. Sansa si affrettò nelle sue stanze per prepararsi per il pasto serale, goduto come di consueto nella Sala Grande. Si svestì velocemente, rimuovendo i pantaloni larghi e la tunica che aveva indossato in precedenza, e si lavò in una vasca che le cameriere avevano portato. Nel corso degli anni il suo viso ed i suoi arti avevano raggiunto il colore bruno tanto tipico dei veri Dorniani -- sebbene non facilmente. Prima lei aveva avuto terribili attacchi di eruzioni cutanee mentre la sua delicata pelle nordica aveva reagito all'inaspettato bagliore del sole; poi la sua cute si era staccata in strati sottili e finalmente, dopo essere stata istruita nell'uso degli estratti di piante per coprire la sua epidermide, si era assestata e gradualmente ma sicuramente aveva sviluppato la sua tonalità bruno intenso. Solo nelle aree coperte dai suoi indumenti intimi la sua pelle aveva conservato il suo colore originale. Lei aveva ostinatamente rifiutato di saltellare nuda nelle sorgenti come facevano i bambini più giovani, coprendo la propria modestia con indumenti intimi.

Dopo che fu pronta e abbigliata in un semplice vestito di lino grigio scuro, si fece strada verso la Sala Grande dove il Principe Doran e la sua corte erano già presenti. Come la pupilla dei Martell ed una lady di alto lignaggio, era seduta nella pedana superiore, solo ad alcune sedie di distanza dal Principe Doran e la Principessa Arianne.

Proprio mentre lei si sedeva le larghe porte doppie della sala si aprirono e una guardia entrò. Il silenzio discese sulla folla che stava chiacchierando e ridendo in attesa del pasto serale.

"Un Fratello dei Sette per vedervi, mio Principe", annunciò la guardia con sfarzo e cerimonia. "È appena arrivato dalle Terre dei Fiumi." Si voltò e fece cenno all'alta figura che incombeva presso la porta di entrare.

L'uomo lo fece e avanzò dritto verso il Principe Doran, seduto al centro della pedana. Il suo cappuccio era ancora sollevato, ma mentre si fermava di fronte al Principe sollevò le sue grandi mani e lo abbassò. Il gesto rivelò i suoi lunghi capelli neri e le fattezze nitide adornate con un naso aquilino e penetranti occhi grigi. Queste erano secondarie, tuttavia, poiché gli occhi di tutti erano attratti dalle terribili cicatrici che coprivano un lato del suo volto. Dopo gli iniziali suoni di scioccata sorpresa dalla folla, il silenzio che né seguì fu così denso che avrebbe potuto essere tagliato con un coltello.

 _Il Mastino!,_ pensò Sansa, sollevando la mano alla propria gola e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito involontario. _Non può essere!_ Per un momento si sentì svenire.

Gli scuri occhi grigi analizzarono la tavola muovendosi da una persona all'altra finché non si fermarono su di lei. Lei vide e percepì il suo stesso shock essere reprocicato in lui dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si allargarono e la sua espressione mutò in una di shock, perplessità e stordimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> *Niggle, in inglese, è usato sia per parlare del metaforico tarlo -- "Ho un tarlo che mi rode" -- sia come verbo, nel senso di assillare, tormentare, ecc. Come per il capitolo precedente, ho usato una traduzione che non stonasse con il resto del discorso.
> 
> **"But none of those whom he had": nella versione originale l'autrice non ha ripetuto la parola "ferito", che è stata una mia aggiunta per dare un senso alla frase in italiano;


	3. Il Suo Benvenuto

**Sandor**

Il Confratello Anziano alla fine aveva concordato al piano di Sandor e lo aveva equipaggiato con ciò di cui aveva bisogno; un cavallo, provviste, qualche moneta -- e la sua benedizione. E così lui aveva lasciato l'isola Silenziosa, per anni la sua casa.

Alla fine era arrivato a destinazione, stanco e sfinito ma finalmente lì. Non appena era entrato nel palazzo e aveva chiesto un incontro con il Principe Doran, c'era voluto un tempo sorprendentemente breve prima che lui fosse scortato nella sala. Aveva previsto di dover attendere per molti giorni prima di essere in grado di vedere il sovrano, ma a Dorne le cose non sembravano essere come erano state ad Approdo del Re.

Sandor sapeva che non sarebbe stato il benvenuto e che la sua vita poteva essere in grave pericolo non appena loro lo avessero riconosciuto come il fratello di Gregor Clegane, l'assassino della loro dolce principessa Elia. Tuttavia non aveva scelta che continuare ed entrare nella grande sala piena di trepidanti cortigiani. Vide un mare di facce voltarsi ad osservarlo mentre entrava, alcune curiose, altre incuranti. Sulla pedana sul retro della sala c'erano i dignitari, il Principe Doran e i suoi parenti stretti e consiglieri.

Sandor camminò avanti, la folla che si apriva davanti a lui. Il Principe Doran lo stava guardando avvicinarsi, la sua espressione non mostrava niente eccetto mite curiosità. Sandor lo aveva riconosciuto immediatamente, non solo dalla sua posizione importante al centro di quella grande sala e grande tavolo, ma anche per i suoi capelli grigi, il volto chino e la sedia a rotelle su cui era seduto. Dopo la passeggiata più lunga, Sandor finalmente si fermò davanti alla pedana, sapendo che era arrivato il momento in cui doveva rivelare se stesso.

Percepì, piuttosto che udire le ovattate, scioccate esclamazioni seguite dal completo silenzio. Avrebbe potuto sentire l'ago cadere, così silenziosa era la grande sala. Sollevando la testa più in alto, ritrasse le spalle larghe come se sfidasse tutti, mentre esaminava i volti sulla pedana.

Poi la vide.

_L'uccellino!_

_No, non può essere... Questa donna è più vecchia, più forte, di carnagione più scura._

Sandor non poteva decidere se stava soltanto confondendo qualche donna Dorniana con la ragazza che aveva visto nei suoi sogni per così tante volte. Eppure come vide lo shock su quella faccia, il respiro affannato che fece e l'occhiata di totale incredulità...

_È lei._

Improvvisamente quello che stava per dire al Principe Doran non sembrava così importante dopotutto.

**Sansa**

Sansa vide Sandor barcollare dallo shock di averla vista, ma immediatamente mantenne la calma con un evidente brivido. Lei sperava che sarebbe stata in grado di fare lo stesso, ma tutto ciò che poté fare fu fissarlo a bocca aperta, la sua mente che correva. 

_Lui non deve aver saputo che io ero qui -- forse ha anche creduto che io fossi morta? Perché sarebbe così scioccato, altrimenti? Cosa ci fa qui, non sa che la sua vita adesso è perduta -- i Martell non hanno amore per i Clegane!_

Sansa avvertì degli strattoni frenetici al gomito. Myrcella Lannister si sporse verso di lei dalla sedia vicino alla sua. 

"Quello è realmente il Mastino? Cosa pensi stia facendo qui?" Le guance di Myrcella erano arrossate mentre si rivolgeva a Sansa sottovoce. 

"Di certo sembra lui -- chi altri potrebbe avere quel medesimo aspetto?" Sansa guardò di nuovo Sandor, la sua faccia, il suo corpo, quelle cicatrici distintive. 

"Lo ricordo da quando ero solo una bambina. Lui si era appena unito alla guardia di Joffrey, e Tommen ed io giocavamo ancora insieme con Joffrey. Qualche volta lui mi sollevava da terra e mi faceva roteare in aria, così mi sembrava di volare... ma a madre non piaceva, dunque smise." Il viso di Myrcella si corrucciò mentre guardava indietro alla sua infanzia, a giorni spensierati quando la vita era ancora ordinata e lei era ancora la molto amata piccola principessa Baratheon ad Approdo del Re. Non era stata troppo male lontano da casa, tuttavia, essendo cresciuta in una bellissima giovane lady con capelli dorati e occhi verde smeraldo -- come quelli di sua madre -- ed essendo ora molto amata a Dorne. Il suo fidanzamento con Trystane Martell era ancora in piedi, così come la loro amicizia, e ci si aspettava che si sposassero non appena entrambi fossero abbastanza grandi. 

"Lui ha anche servito nella guardia reale di Joffrey. Ha mai...?" Myrcella guardò in basso e non terminò la sua frase. Nel corso degli anni Sansa aveva condiviso con lei la storia della propria vita come promessa sposa di Re Joffrey, quindi lei sapeva bene come suo fratello aveva trattato Sansa. Tuttavia non ne era stata consapevole a quel tempo ed aveva espresso molte volte la sua tristezza riguardo al modo in cui erano andate le cose. In Myrcella Sansa aveva trovato una buona amica e non portava rancore contro di lei. Myrcella poteva difficilmente essere biasimata per i crimini del suo malvagio fratello -- _proprio_ _come Sandor non poteva essere ritenuto responsabile per quelli di Gregor._

"No, lui non mi ha mai colpita, se questo é ciò che stavi per chiedere." Sansa le diede gentilmente una pacca sulla mano. "Al contrario; mi ha aiutata il più delle volte. Una volta ha mentito in mio favore a Joffrey per salvarmi dalla sua ira, e un'altra volta mi ha impedito di fare un enorme sbaglio mettendosi letteralmente di fronte a me per fermarmi. Quando Joffrey mi fece spogliare seminuda da Sir Boros, Sandor fu l'unico che mi diede il suo mantello per coprirmi." 

Sansa si fermò e guardò avanti con occhi vitrei, essendo trasportata di nuovo a quei tempi orribili. Era passato molto tempo da quando ci aveva pensato e non li accolse particolarmente bene. Tuttavia, Myrcella la stava ancora osservando con preoccupazione e Sansa sentì il bisogno di difendere ulteriormente Sandor. 

"Mi ha anche salvata dalla folla durante le rivolte dopo che tu sei partita per Dorne. Avrei potuto essere uccisa e senz'altro violentata senza di lui." 

"Deve avere un buon cuore per aver fatto tutte quelle cose per te. Sai, non ho pensato che fosse cattivo come Sir Gregor", confessò Myrcella, stringendole ancora la mano. "Ero spaventata di come appariva, ma non ho mai avuto paura di lui."

Sansa la guardò e sorrise. Sembrava che anche Myrcella avesse visto attraverso la dura facciata di Sandor -- come aveva fatto lei. 

**Sandor**

Il Principe Doran non permise ad alcuna sorpresa di mostrarsi sul suo viso, in controllo della situazione come sempre. 

"Il Mastino, Sandor Clegane. A cosa dobbiamo questo onore? Sei qui per vendicare tuo fratello?" La sua voce era stabile mentre si rivolgeva a Sandor. 

"Principe Doran. Il Mastino non esiste più. È Sandor Clegane in piedi di fronte a te", grugnì Sandor. "E no, non sono qui per cercare vendetta bensì il contrario -- sono qui per cercare assoluzione. E per testimoniare con i miei stessi occhi che Gregor Clegane é davvero morto, se vi compiace."

A quel punto, lui si inginocchiò lentamente a terra, inclinando il capo nell'antico simbolo di sottomissione. Fare questo dava fastidio ad ogni fibra del suo corpo -- sottomettersi così apertamente -- ma lui era determinato a farlo comunque. Sotto le cure del Confratello Anziano aveva imparato che seguire i suoi precedenti istinti di odio e rabbia poteva essere soddisfacente a breve termine, ma alla fine lasciava soltanto una sensazione ancora più rabbiosa nelle sue viscere. Era tempo di provare qualcosa di differente. 

"Tu dici di volere tuo fratello morto?" Il Principe Doran espresse quello che molti altri non potevano credere. "Ma voi siete uguali -- famosi per i vostri atti malvagi. I morti di Padelle Salate stanno gridando vendetta contro di te." 

Gli occhi di Sandor lampeggiarono. 

_Alla fine si tratta sempre di Padelle Salate. Maledetto Confratello Anziano per aver lasciato indietro il mio elmo! Dovrò spiegare Padelle Salate fino al mio capezzale?_

Ciò nonostante lui continuò, ancora inginocchiato a terra. 

"Padelle Salate non è stata opera mia, Vostra Grazia. Se vi interessa esaminare la lettera che ho portato da parte del Confratello Anziano dell'Isola Silenziosa, lui spiega che a quel tempo io stavo ancora riprendendo dalle mie ferite quasi mortali sotto le sue cure. Era un fuorilegge chiamato Rorge, uno degli scagnozzi di mio fratello, che commise quei crimini indossando il mio elmo a forma di testa di mastino." Lui allungò la mano per prendere il sacchetto che aveva in vita e prelevò una lettera sigillata, che estese verso il principe.

Il Principe Doran annuì ed una delle guardie ritirò la lettera e gliela portò. Lui ruppe il sigillo e la esaminò per molto tempo. 

"Sembra che tu possa essere esonerato da quel crimine, perlomeno. Ma comunque, tu affermi di non essere qui per vendicare tuo fratello. Perché dovrei crederti?"

Lui vide un movimento sulla pedana al limite del proprio campo visivo e udì una voce di donna. 

"Dice la verità, mio principe. Non aveva amore per suo fratello. Ha giurato vendetta su di lui e certamente ha assaporato la sua morte. Credo che voglia davvero assicurarsi soltanto che egli sia finalmente morto."

Sandor voltò la testa verso Sansa, che aveva parlato. 

_L'uccellino viene in mia difesa? Dovrebbe condannarmi per il modo in cui l'ho lasciata._

Anche il Principe Doran osservava Sansa. Sotto gli sguardi combinati dei due uomini, lei tacque, si morse il labbro e si sedette, senza guardarli di nuovo.

Dopo un po', non udendo più obiezioni o commenti, il principe alzò la voce. "Se questo è vero e tu sei sincero, sei benvenuto alla mia corte, ma dovremo parlare in seguito per discutere ulteriormente la questione. Spero che tu comprenda se ti offro ospitalità sotto forma di due guardie per prendersi cura delle tue esigenze, compreso l'alloggio?"

Sandor annuì, senza dire nulla. Ciò che l'offerta del principe significava in pratica era che lui sarebbe stato tenuto come prigioniero sotto scorta fino a quando il principe esaminava il suo caso. Ma lui era pronto ad accontentarsi di ciò di buon grado. Almeno era infinitamente meglio che essere gettato direttamente nelle segrete, una possibilità che aveva attraversato la sua mente. 

Due guardie si avvicinarono e gli indicarono di sedersi ad uno dei tavoli inferiori. Inizialmente era completamente occupato, ma dopo pochi momenti i suoi occupanti si erano spostati di nascosto o avevano lasciato il tavolo del tutto, lasciandolo seduto lì da solo. Sandor scrollò le spalle e si sporse verso il suo piatto, strappando un pezzo di pane dal vassoio più vicino. Qualunque cosa fosse successa in seguito, lui doveva mangiare. 

Ogni tanto gettava un'occhiata verso Sansa, che stava parlando con voce sommessa con una bellissima ragazza bionda. Con un sussulto, Sandor riconobbe Myrcella Baratheon, che non aveva visto da quando lei aveva lasciato Approdo del Re molti anni prima. Sembrava stesse bene e fosse felice, Sandor fu compiaciuto di notare. Gli altri figli di Cersei erano stati buoni e gentili, essendo Joffrey l'unica mela marcia del gruppo. 

Non era sicuro se Sansa poteva vederlo, ma per precauzione lui si chinò ancora di più per evitare che Sansa lo vedesse osservarla. Era stato abbastanza brutto vederla prendere le sue difese, non c'era ragione di metterla ancora più a disagio. 


	4. L'Offerta di Sandor

**Sansa**

Sansa non poteva credere ai propri occhi o allo scenario di fronte a lei -- il Mastino che si inginocchiava? Chiedendo assoluzione? 

Non sapeva come fu capace di terminare il pasto. Continuò a guardare verso il tavolo dove sedeva la figura solitaria del Mastino. 

_No, Sandor Clegane. Questo è il suo nome._

Alcune volte vide gli occhi di lui sfrecciare verso di lei, ma quando i loro occhi si incontravano entrambi distoglievano immediatamente lo sguardo. 

Alla fine del pasto, Sansa si scusò e si ritirò nelle sue stanze all'ombra della Torre del Sole. Passò la serata camminando senza sosta avanti e indietro nel suo solaio, andando alla fine a letto, ma incapace di dormire. 

_Il Mastino è qui. È vivo._

Aveva pensato spesso a lui durante i suoi anni a Dorne. Aveva condiviso un poco della propria storia con i suoi compagni, ma solo ad una persona aveva parlato del Mastino. 

Narella Sand era la sua migliore amica. Avevano un'età simile, entrambe si erano inizialmente sentite fuori posto in quella corte di audaci, bellissime persone, tutte così fiducioso riguardo al loro posto in essa. Narella era arrivata solo poco prima di Sansa, portata lì dal suo cavalleresco padre dopo la morte di sua madre. Nel corso degli anni loro erano cresciute in confidenza ed amicizia ed avevano condiviso tutto, inclusi i loro segreti e i desideri dei loro cuori. 

Sansa le aveva confidato la storia del Mastino, e di come lui era stato l'unico ad Approdo del Re a difenderla e a consigliarla. Lei le aveva anche raccontato riguardo alla notte della battaglia delle Acque Nere e di come Sandor le aveva chiesto una canzone. All'inizio, Narella non aveva capito perchè lui aveva chiesto una canzone, tra tutte le cose. Sansa le aveva descritto il loro incontro precedente sulle scale sinuose e di come lui aveva detto che un giorno avrebbe avuto una canzone da lei, che lei lo volesse oppure no. A quello, Narella l'aveva guardata con incredulità prima di scoppiare in una risata rauca.

"Una canzone -- hai pensato che intendesse una canzone?!" Narella era stata a malapena capace di parlare, essendo così piena di gioia. 

"Ovviamente -- che altro?" Sansa aveva iniziato ad irritarsi con la sua amica. 

"Una canzone, sì, una canzone che gli amanti condividono..." Narella l'aveva derisa. Sebbene fosse a malapena più grande di Sansa, era una bastarda e la sua verginità non era una questione di stato, dunque aveva fatto la sua parte nell'esplorare le gioie della femminilità. 

"Oh!", aveva esclamato Sansa, arrossendo profondamente. Lei non aveva mai fatto una tale connessione, neanche dopo che aveva imparato di più riguardo a quelle cose nella corte senza pregiudizi di Dorne.

 _E gli ho detto che l'avrei cantata per lui con gioia!_

Aveva anche confidato a Narella le sue emozioni contrastanti riguardo Sandor; come dalla sua paura iniziale lei avesse gradualmente iniziato a vederlo come il suo protettore, nella misura in cui era possibile sotto il sadico dominio di Joffrey. Ricordava la sua forza, la sua potente presenza e la sua brutale onestà. La notte in cui lui era andato da lei, era stata all'inizio così spaventata, impaurita dalla sua faccia insanguinata e dai suoi occhi selvaggi pieni di riflessi di fuoco verde e terrore. Ma quando lui l'aveva spinta sul letto e lei aveva pensato che lui stesse per baciarla... Sansa aveva avuto paura, ma era stata anche stranamente agitata. 

In seguito aveva sognato quel bacio per molto tempo, ma dopo le discussioni con Narella aveva iniziato a dubitare se fosse realmente accaduto. Di certo avrebbe ricordato la sensazione delle sue labbra cicatrizzate sulle proprie? Tutto ciò che lei poteva ricordare era la pregustazione di un bacio, visto che aveva chiuso gli occhi. Questo non le aveva impedito di immaginarlo più volte mentre giaceva nel suo letto. Le storie che Narella aveva condiviso con lei riguardo alle sue avventure con gli uomini avevano riempito la sua mente con nuove informazioni a cui prima lei non aveva pensato. 

_Lui voleva solo proteggermi in quanto promessa del re? O come una bambina che aveva bisogno di protezione? Oppure come una donna che lui bramava? Una volta mi ha detto che sembravo quasi una donna..._

A volte si era chiesta se aveva minimamente conosciuto l'uomo dietro quelle azioni. Quando aveva inizialmente sentito del Macellaio di Padelle Salate, aveva dubitato se poteva davvero essere il Mastino che lei ricordava. Le piaceva pensare di no -- ma d'altronde lui era stato così pieno di rabbia, I suoi occhi grigi così pieni di ira... Se lui alla fine era impazzito, chi sapeva cosa poteva essere seguito? 

Ma Sandor era venuto a Dorne con una prova che non era stato lui, vestito in un abito da Confratello. 

_Chi è davvero quest'uomo?_

**Sandor**

Sandor terminò il suo pasto e fu scortato verso una modesta ma confortevole stanza attraverso il cortile del castello per la notte. Prima ancora che si fosse sistemato, sentì bussare alla porta. Il Principe Doran voleva vederlo, dissero le guardie, e lo scortarono fino a stanze spaziose e comode nella Torre del Sole. 

Il Principe era seduto accanto alla finestra, ma girò laboriosamente la sua sedia per guardarlo in faccia. Il suo grembo era coperto con una coperta riccamente decorata, ma non poteva nascondere la piega grottesca delle sue gambe. 

"Sandor Clegane, dici di venire qui in pace, e la lettera del Confratello Anziano sembra confermarlo. Conosco lui e la sua reputazione e se lui garantisce per te, sento di non avere altra scelta che accettarlo."

Guardò Sandor con occhi penetranti. 

_Il suo corpo può essere spezzato, ma la sua mente è più acuta che mai_ , pensò Sandor. 

"Aye, ho passato questi ultimi anni con lui sull'Isola Silenziosa. Lui sembra pensare che c'è ancora ancora qualcosa degno di essere salvato in me", replicò Sandor con voce roca. 

"Lui ha scritto che tu sei venuto qui per vedere con i tuoi stessi occhi se il teschio che i Lannister ci hanno mandato é quello di tuo fratello Gregor Clegane. Come potresti saperlo meglio di chiunque di noi, che lo abbiamo ugualmente visto vivo?"

Sandor spiegò al principe la stessa storia che aveva raccontato al Confratello Anziano. Il principe annuì e sembrò considerarlo per un po', prima di fare un cenno ad una delle guardie. L'uomo si affrettò ad uscire, ma ritornò quasi immediatamente con una cassa di ebano dotata di fermagli e cerniere d'argento. La poggiò con riverenza sul pavimento di fronte a loro e la aprì lentamente per rivelare un grosso teschio appoggiato su un letto di feltro nero. 

Sandor non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da esso (il teschio). Sembrava che stesse ghignando -- quasi come se Gregor lo scherniva ancora dall'aldilà. Sì avvicinò per esaminare il suo lato destro, e vide con sollievo che aveva davvero una profonda incavatura nella tempia. Era completamente guarita e non l'osso schiacciato che lui aveva visto quel giorno di così tanti anni prima. Senza dubbio era ancora la stessa ferita, solo guarita. 

_É questo ciò che ti ha reso un mostro, Gregor?_ , si domandò Sandor, guardando i resti terreni dell'uomo che aveva reso la sua vita un inferno. 

Quindi sollevò la testa e annuì solennemente al Principe Doran. "È lui; questo è il teschio di Gregor Clegane. Sia l'uomo e la Montagna che Cavalca sono davvero morti." 

Il Principe Doran chiuse gli occhi ed emise un profondo sospiro. Dunque fece cenno alla guardia di chiudere la cassa. 

"Ti devo la mia gratitudine. Non avrei mai rinfacciato ai Lannister di tentare di ingannarmi mandando il teschio di qualcun'altro, ma ora so che mia sorella ed i suoi figli sono stati realmente vendicati." 

"Allo stesso modo, io sarò in debito con voi, mio principe. Senza questa opportunità non avrei mai avuto una possibilità di sapere per certo che la mia stessa giustizia era stata raggiunta." Sandor osservò la cassa chiusa mentre parlava. 

"Cosa vuoi fare adesso; tornare indietro e ritornare all'Isola Silenziosa?" Il Principe Doran lo guardò con aria interrogativa. 

"Cosa faccio dopo, dipende da voi, mio principe. Sono venuto qui con l'intenzione di offrire i miei servigi alla Casa Martell come risarcimento per le azioni malvagie che il mio parente -- Gregor -- ha fatto alla vostra famiglia. Non sono davvero adatto a stare tra i confratelli dei Sette per il resto dei miei giorni, e dubito che i Lannister mi vorrebbero indietro." Sorrise mezzo sardonico a quell'eufemismo prima di continuare. 

"Sospetto che le famiglie che ho ferito a causa delle mie azioni siano troppo sparpagliate e a me sconosciute da avvicinare. Ho combattuto contro soldati ordinari e alfieri, raramente contro nobili case." 

Sandor non aveva davvero pianificato cosa dire, così inaspettata era stata la svolta degli eventi quella notte, ma sapeva di dover fare questo. 

"Eppure stasera nella vostra sala credo di aver visto qualcuno contro cui -- e alla cui famiglia -- ho fatto un grave danno. Lady Sansa Stark era seduta alla vostra tavola?" 

Sandor era inquieto -- e se non fosse stato l'uccellino dopo tutto, solo qualcuno con una sconcertante somiglianza? 

"Hai visto giusto, era davvero Lady Sansa. È stata la mia protetta negli ultimi anni, arrivando qui insieme con il teschio che hai appena visto. Non è ampiamente noto, perché Cersei Lannister voleva che la gente credesse che lei ha avuto la giusta punizione per aver assassinato suo figlio. Ma io avevo piani migliori per lei che lasciarla morire nelle segrete della Fortezza Rossa. Lei è, dopotutto, l'ultima erede rimasta della Casa Stark." 

"Lo ha fatto? Ha assassinato Re Joffrey?" Sandor non fu capace di controllare se stesso prima che le parole fuoriuscissero. Era curioso, si era chiesto spesso se l'uccellino l'aveva avuto in sè. 

Il Principe Doran scrollò le spalle. "Io non gliel'ho chiesto e lei non me l'ha detto. Anche se lo avesse fatto, non gliene farei una colpa. Secondo le informazioni che ho, non era esattamente un fidanzamento amorevole -- non come il mio Trystane e Myrcella Lannister." 

Sandor non era sicuro se la risposta era ciò che si era aspettato. Almeno qualcuno sembrava ritenere una possibilità che l'uccellino avesse potuto essere un'assassina. 

"Qual è questo uso migliore, se posso essere così audace da chiedere? È stata data in moglie a qualche nobile Lord Dorniano?" Sandor non aveva realizzato quanto fosse interessato ad ascoltare la risposta a quella domanda prima che la chiedesse. La sera precedente Sansa era stata seduta sulla pedana con altre giovani donne -- di certo se era sposata, si sarebbe seduta con il marito? 

"No, non ancora. Lei è ancora giovane ed i tempi sono incerti, dunque non c'è urgenza con la questione. Quando arriverà il tempo, puoi stare sicuro che la vedrò sistemata bene."

Sandor fece un respiro profondo. Non aveva avuto tempo di riflettere e non era sicuro se quello che stava per suggerire era una buona idea. Avrebbe potuto pentirsene dopo che l'uccellino si sarebbe sposata con qualche lord e lui avrebbe dovuto seguirla e vederla insieme ad un altro. 

"Mi piacerebbe offrire i miei servigi a Lady Sansa, se lei mi accetta. Farei qualunque cosa che lei possa chiedermi." Sandor si inchinò ancora. Era a disagio con tutti gli inchini e i complimenti, non essendoci abituato, ma se questo era ciò che doveva fare per essere preso seriamente, allora lo avrebbe fatto dannatamente bene. 

Il Principe Doran rispose con un lieve corrugare della fronte. "Dipenderà da Lady Sansa. Se lei ti accetta, io non ho obiezioni. Ma se non lo fa e tu vuoi ancora restare qui sono certo che possiamo trovarti qualche posizione nella mia casa. Tuttavia, se lei non ti vuole qui, ho bisogno di chiederti di andartene. Lo comprendi?"

"Sì, ed accetto qualsiasi decisione farà Lady Sansa." Sandor annuì brevemente prima che il principe lo congedasse con un cenno della mano. 


	5. Primo Incontro

**Sansa**

Sansa sapeva che doveva vedere Sandor e parlare con lui. Si rivelò essere impossibile quella sera -- lui era circondato o dalle sue guardie o stava incontrando il Principe Doran. 

Al mattino Sansa non ce la fece più e si alzò molto presto, quando i primi raggi del sole avevano a malapena raggiunto il lontano orizzonte. Si spostò velocemente dalle proprie stanze giù per le scale con l'obiettivo di andare alla casa per gli ospiti in cui sapeva che lui era alloggiato. Pensava di poter ragionare con le guardie per permettere loro pochi minuti. Non le sarebbe neppure dispiaciuto se le guardie fossero rimaste con loro, se necessario. 

Proprio mentre stava per uscire dalla torre, vide una figura alta e scura che si staccava dalle ombre del portico e si muoveva con calma verso di lei. _Lui è_ _qui_ _._ Non aveva perso la grazia o la fluidità di movimento così insolite per un uomo così grande. 

"Lady Sansa", borbottò lui a bassa voce, torreggiando sopra di lei. Era così vicino che Sansa poteva sentire il calore irradiare da lui. 

"Mio Lord Clegane", replicò Sansa, il cuore che batteva così forte nel suo petto che era certa che lui potesse sentirlo. 

Per un po' rimasero in silenzio. Infine Sandor continuò. "Sono rimasto sorpreso di vedervi qui, come dovete aver indovinato. Anche voi sembravate sorpresa." Sebbene lui non l'aveva formulata come una domanda, lo era indubbiamente e Sansa tentò di trovare le parole per rispondere. 

"Io... Io pensavo che foste morto. Nessuno ha sentito parlare di voi per così tanto tempo, e dopo Padelle Salate c'erano così tante storie..."

"Credevate che fossi quel macellaio?" La voce di lui non rivelò nulla. 

Sansa lo guardò più attentamente. Lui sembrava come lei lo ricordava, apparentemente non invecchiato affatto, ma il suo volto aveva perso il gonfiore rosso che aveva avuto a causa del troppo bere. Lo aveva sempre pensato così vecchio, ma quello era stato soltanto perchè lei era stata così giovane e protetta.. Lo stimò essere solo alla fine dei suoi vent'anni o all'inizio dei trenta. Il suo viso era magro e indurito ma non rugoso come lo erano i tratti di uomini più anziani. 

Teneva ancora i capelli pettinati sul lato bruciato ed aveva una barba irregolare che copriva la maggior parte delle guance e della mascella. Il suo corpo incombeva grande come non aveva mai fatto nei suoi sogni. I suoi abiti marroni e grigiastri erano stati sostituiti con una tunica leggera in stile Dorniano e dei calzoni. Il tessuto liscio e sottile accentuava la sua forma mentre si aggrappava alle spalle larghe e alle gambe forti. 

"No! Io... Non l'ho creduto, davvero. Eppure, non c'erano notizie e tutti pensavano che un uomo come voi sarebbe stato visto se fosse stato vivo, quindi ho dedotto... come chiunque altro." Lei stava inciampando sulle proprie parole. Si sentiva come quella giovane e sciocca ragazza che era stata ad Approdo del Re, terrorizzata dallo spaventoso guerriero. Scosse il capo, arrabbiandosi con se stessa. _Non sono più quella ragazza. Sono un lupo, che cresce tra i serpenti e diventa più forte._

Sansa sollevò la testa e gli chiese, usando ĺa sua voce più regale: "Se non eravate a Padelle Salate, dove siete stato tutti questi anni?" Notò che non aveva più timore di guardarlo -- nè le sue cicatrici, nè i suoi occhi. 

Lui la osservò per molto tempo, prima di rispondere. "Stavo cercando di trovare la pace. Sono quasi morto vicino al Tridente, per le ferite che ho ricevuto in un combattimento con gli uomini di mio fratello. Il Confratello Anziano mi ha trovato e mi ha curato per rimettermi in salute. Così sono rimasto con lui sull'isola Silenziosa."

Lei lo guardò In modo indagatorio. "Siete davvero un fratello dei Sette, ora?" Il Mastino -- un fratello? Lui che aveva sempre riso in modo beffardo degli dei ed aveva chiamato il suo cavallo come lo stesso Sconosciuto. 

[Work in progress] 

**Sandor**

[Work in progress] 


	6. Nota della traduttrice

Alle persone che stanno seguendo/leggendo questa mia traduzione, chiedo scusa per il ritardo nel continuare con gli altri capitoli; in queste settimane sono impegnata con i miei studi ed un esame in arrivo, ma - non appena sarò più libera - tornerò a fare la traduzione di questa fanfiction.


End file.
